babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Excalibur
It might sound like nitpicking, but I'm thinking it might be an idea to move this article to simply "Excalibur" as I don't thing "IAS" has ever appeared in any canon source and judging by this prop, it's not meant to be the "EAS Excalibur" either. Note it says "From: EAS Medusa" and "To: Excalibur". Other details like the IA logo sharing wall space in the briefing room next to the EAHO, IPX & EA logos/seals point towards it's nature as a joint mission making it neither technically an Earthforce vessel nor an IA (read: Ranger) ship. The same should apply to the Victory. Blind Wolf 02:54, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Since the opening credits, Gideon calls it the Earth Alliance Starship Excalibur, I believe you are mistaken. --Farragut79 05:48, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, and the opening credits for B5's season 5 has JMS's name stencilled on the station's fusion reactor. Still, if that's all we had to go on I might agree, however we have to stick with what's portrayed within the context of the narrative and there's enough contradictory evidence to bring it into question. Thanks for the lighting fast response BTW! ;) Blind Wolf 04:17, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, a prop that was only seen after the show ended doesn't really count since it was explicitly said EARTH ALLIANCE STARSHIP EXCALIBUR. --Farragut79 00:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :That's nice. Except near as I can tell it was never refereed to as such in any ACTUAL dialogue other than the opening credits, not in any of the canon novels it was mentioned in. The closest it comes is in 'Patterns of the Soul', 'Racing the Night', 'The Needs of Earth' and 'Visitors From Down the Street' though even in those instances it's just "the starship Excalibur". Everywhere else it's just "the Excalibur." Interestingly there's a bit in the 'The Memory of War' where it's refereed to as "the deep-range military research vessel, Excalibur" but somehow I don't think anyone will claim it's the "DMRV Excalibur." So unless you have anything new or definitive to add besides repeating what's already been said then I think the current policy will stand. Blind Wolf 19:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Its being moved. --Farragut79 23:44, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I got an answer from Jan, the owner of prop memo and here's his answer (its from the TrekBBS forums) http://trekbbs.com/showthread.php?t=137632&page=3 thats the original but what he said: Okay, I'm home now and I've got the Crusade Writer's Bible here. Under the entry for Captain Gideon it states: After the Drakh plague was released, the Excalibur was given to Earth by President Sheridan to assist with the search for a cure. (emphasis mine) I also checked with a friend (editor on the script books) who's much more interested in the ships than I am and he says that in one episode there was definitely an 'EAS Excalibur' visible on one of the walls. He thinks it might have been in "The Long Road" but wasn't sure. Like (I believe) somebody upthread mentioned, his theory was that the Crusade flagship was only referred to as the Excalibur in order to not be confused with the previously heard-of Earth Force Excalibur. Since the Crusade flagship was intended to be an IAS (or IA if you go by the Lost Tales convention), this might make sense. However, in the Writer's Style Guide that came with the bible, the ship is only called Excalibur. In some other cases, there are references such as 'Hydra, the Earth Alliance Destroyer' and 'Medusa, Omega Class Destroyer'. My strictly unofficial feeling is that given the opening sequence and the fact that the bible clearly states that the ship was given, not just loaned, that it really is one of possibly two EAS Excaliburs. Jan Ombuds & archivist (yeah, they really call me that in the script books) Farragut79 23:54, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I know and there's nothing definitive there as far as I can tell. Just opinion. The weight of evidence is still not in it's favour and as such the article should default to what we know for certain. Even without that the "(Victory Class)" needs to go because I can't find any canon source for that name either. Given that there's only two ships and an article titled "Prototype Destroyer-Class White Star" probably isn't a good idea I'd suggest merging the relevant stuff with the Excalibur article and deleting the rest. Blind Wolf 15:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, since there's nothing definitive either way on 'EAS' and because 'Victory-Class' is non-canon, how about this as a compromise; Move the article back to 'Excalibur' and put in the service history an ambiguous statement about it becoming an Earth Alliance starship. Anything else would I think be needlessly complicated and frankly pedantic. Also, let's be realistic; when the ship first appeared it was just 'Excalibur', that alone should be enough. Blind Wolf 17:19, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed.Farragut79 18:12, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. Arthur JR 16:24 (BR), February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Right, now we just need to wait for Radagast to have a spare 5 mins to do a delete and move. Blind Wolf 21:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Why call the Excalibur and Victory a Destroyer-class Whitestar in stead of being called Excalibur- or Victory-class Destroyer?HarryAck (talk) 03:03, March 9, 2015 (UTC)